realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Phezult's sleep of ages
Alteration / Level 9 Book RO - Forgotten Realms Reach 3 m / level Components V, S, M Duration permanent Casting Time 3 rounds AOE all living creatures within range Protection cancels Description: This spell creates a stasis field around the focus of the spell. It runs from 6 meters per round until its maximum volume of 3 meters per caster level. Only an anti-magic prismatic sphere or a force wall in the form of a cube or sphere, block the effects of stasis field shell. All unprotected in the field (except the caster) creatures must pass a saving throw against spells under pain of being instantly "frozen" in a state of suspended animation. Creatures with 4-7 hit dice or level less than the pitcher make this backup -1; creatures lower back with an additional penalty of -1 per Hit Die or level of less than 7 launcher. Creatures entering the field after it has reached its limit (even centuries after its launch) should also do this saving throw (with a +3 bonus modifiers above) every time they enter the field, in order to avoid stasis. The launch of this spell requires nine or more drops of blood from the launcher before formed a continuous ring on a stable surface (usually a stone) will be the focus of the spell (the center of the stasis field). The ring can not be larger than the length from the thumb to the little finger. In the ring is at least six gems worth 500 gp. Four of these gems are consumed during the casting to create the stasis field. The rest feeds the stasis field, slowly decreasing gradually as the years pass (approximately 1 year of stasis by 10 inches value gem). Stasis ends when the value of the gem is exhausted, but any gem can enter the ring can be added at any time to extend the length of the field. The field will not be created if there is not enough gems in the ring while casting, and can be instantly destroyed by the opening of the ring or by physical removal any time of any gems (except for consumption by the field itself) In suspended animation, creatures do not age nor die of natural causes. Creatures in stasis can die by external events such as drowning, crushing (in the case of a slump), but it produced only the normal breakdown of dead creatures, not necessarily the destruction of the field. Creatures in stasis do not meet the tests of mental contact - and such attempts produce a temporary stasis sleep to those who tried to contact even if they are far away from the field. This temporary stasis lasts 2d4 rounds per attempt. Creatures who are physically removed from a field in wake 2d4 rounds without side effects. Strike or other physical means does not accelerate this awakening, but dispel magic will instant alarm. An individual removed from stasis and then replaced in the field before his awakening back in stasis without aging or kickbacks. Creatures can be instantly released from stasis safe and without releasing other creatures of the same field by launching the opposite fate of 9th level wizard stasis on them remotely. A field can be canceled by the launch of awakening Phezult, the reverse of this spell, the focus of the spell. An awakening as material component requires seven drops pure or holy water. The field is reduced at the same rate it has spread, instantly releasing the creatures during its reduction. No gems is no longer consumed. Category:Transmutation spells Category:9th level sorcerer and wizard spells